Obstruction
by meganakamomo
Summary: Moral of the story: Never bring a noob on a Khezu hunting quest. Ever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! Another Story! This one will have multiple chapters! :D This is based off a true experience, but I added a bit of other stuff. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Hunter**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, are you ready to fight the Red Khezu yet?" asked Averis, slinging her bow gun, Lava Storm, on her back. "Remember to bring your whetstones, you don't want to reenact what happened when we fought the Gold Rathian and the Silver 'Los." Somewhere far away, Gillian sneezed.

"Yup, I'm all good," replied Averos, "and _you_ should remember Hot Drinks." He sat there, polishing his lance and shield, when suddenly the doors of the Guild Hall swung open.

The figure that stood in the doorway announced, "I'm Jackster! I've come to show everyone how great of a Monster Hunter I am! Surely you two recognize me!" he exclaimed, nodding to the siblings who just stared at him with bored expressions.

"Nope, never heard of you," said Averis, adjusting her Silver Sol armor and gathering bullets from the item box, mostly Pierce S and Water S.

"Oh great, probably just another wanna-be noob," muttered Averos under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jackster shouted indignantly. "I spent two whole months at the training school, killing Giadromes. You won't believe how many I've slain!" He stated arrogantly.

"You're right, it's always so hard to believe how idiots like you only manage to kill one Giadrome within that long of a time span," retorted Averos, pulling his badass Silver Sol helm over his face. "Let's go Averis."

"Damn you!" Jackster cursed. He then took the contract, and charged out of the Guild Hall. "Last one to the Snowy Mountains is a rotten egg!"

"He didn't read it, did he?" asked Averis.

"You mean the contract? Probably not," said Averos. "Come on, let's try to salvage the situation."

The duo dashed out, and actually managed to reach the Snowy Mountains before Jackster, who was tired out from running for about 30 seconds. At home base, Averis said, "Gee, Data Install sure was worth the wait and memory space, wasn't it? I mean, it makes us go way faster!" Averos nodded his head in agreement, taking the mini whetstones, not bothering to save any for Jackster. He didn't actually need them; he just didn't want the mini whetstones to go to waste if Jackster used them.

Meanwhile, Jackster was complaining. "Why didn't they wait for me?" whined Jackster. He tried to take his rage out on a poor baby Anteka, but the Anteka ended up almost killing him, leaving him with 50 health when it ran back to its parents. He tripped over a rock and did a face plant in the snow. Little did he know, every single one of his moves were being watched…

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUN! Yeah, I dunno why I threw in the Data Install part... I was bored, and it was totally random... -.- ... Was this chapter too short? Sorry if it was. I'm just too tired to write more. I mean, on Microsoft Word, it looked REALLY LONG! o.0 Now it's only like, half a page... D:**


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to be as silent as I could, I stalked my unwitting snack. I hadn't eaten for days, for all the Popos were being hunted for their tongues by the annoying humans. The last time I had anything, was when I went hunting for Popos. Unfortunately, I didn't get to feast on their blubber-rich meat (my favorite food), because a human scared them off. So instead, I ate the puny human, which tasted surprisingly good. The thought of a tasty morsel made my tummy rumble, and I started drooling. Because I was towering above the human, my saliva dribbled onto his head. He must have felt it, because he turned around to face a very hungry, full-grown Tigrex.

I raised my chest, making myself intimidating. I, being a Tigrex, have horrible table manners, and like playing with my food before eating it. So before he could scream like a little sissy, I roared, and sent the human tumbling off into the distance. In fact, he flew so far, that I couldn't find him anymore. But apparently, I had killed him by just roaring, because I heard the distant mewing of Felynes, meaning they were carrying the soon-to-respawn human away. I didn't feel like following them, so I just sauntered off to find some tasty Giaprey.

Averis and Averos had been waiting at Home Base for five minutes already, but Jackster still hadn't come. "What's taking so long?" asked Averis impatiently.

"I dunno. He's probably moping somewhere," said Averos. "Let's just start without him."

As soon as the duo left home base, they saw the Red Khezu, sniffing around curiously. "Quick! Climb up onto the ledge Averis!" shouted Averos. "I'll distract it, while you shoot it!"

"Ok," replied Averis, hoisting herself onto a nearby ledge. "Oooohh, that's an odd-looking rock," Averis said inquisitively, "I bet I can find stuff under it…" Peering curiously, she found a tiny frog and caught it, being careful not to hurt it. "Cool! A frog! I can use these to fish out Plesioths. Come to think of it, my Felyne Chefs wanted some…" she pondered while gathering more of the tiny amphibians.

"Averis, what the hell are you doing? Help me kill this thing!" yelled Averos, obviously annoyed at how his sister was a gathering fanatic. He dodged an electrical blast by an inch, and rolled clear of the Khezu's electrical barrier.

Averis's attention immediately snapped back to the Khezu. "Right!" she said, clambering higher for a better view. Looking through the scope, she was about to shoot, but a voice made her cringe.

"Hang in there, guys!" Jackster hollered at the top of his lungs, running towards them. "I'm coming!" He was only a little speck in the distance, but the Khezu had already noticed him. Charging up electric bolts, it fired them at Jackster. Jackster, who was too arrogant to even _try_ to dodge (or maybe he was so stupid that he didn't know how), of course got hit. He fell to the ground, paralyzed and convulsing on the grass.

"Quick, the Lifepowder!" said Averos. "We can't afford having him dying!" The siblings ate a lot of Lifepowder, consuming a total amount of three bags.

"Fly, Khezu fly! Get out of here! Go to a different area where that idiot won't find you!" shouted Averis, referring to Jackster as the idiot. The Khezu just turned its attention on Averis. Averis muttered, "Oh god…" But then Averos charged the Khezu with his lance, effectively making it flinch. "Thanks," Averis said to her brother. Looking through her scope, she fired several Pierce Shots, making the Khezu enraged. "Whoops," breathed Averis, then in a louder voice she said, "I'm going to put it to sleep! And when it falls asleep, set Large Barrel Bombs around it! I'll have a Clust ready." Shooting the Red Khezu repeatedly with Sleep Shots, Averis could see it was almost asleep. It fell to the floor, snoring. By then, Jackster recovered from being paralyzed, and Averos was setting bombs. When Averos had finished and backed away, Averis fired her Level 3 Clust Shot. However, Jackster had reached the Khezu, and was right next to a bomb when Averis fired the Clust. He was caught in the explosion, and fainted.

Averis and Averos just gawked, and paid no attention to the Khezu, who had fallen over from the force of the bombs. They had never seen or heard of anyone fainting to a _Barrel Bomb_. After a while of silence, they started howling with laughter. "O-ok… I think we should keep on fighting… Hehe… or we'll get killed," said Averis, still giggling. She couldn't believe it. Jackster had actually fainted to a Large Barrel Bomb.


End file.
